Elevators (Me
|image = Outkast-Elevators.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = FlyLo FM |artist = Outkast |genre = Southern hip hop, alternative hip hop |year = 1996 }} is a song performed by Outkast featured in the radio station FlyLo FM in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :One, one, one for the money, yes :One, one, one for the money, yes :One, one, one for the money yes, uhh, two for the show :A couple of years ago on Headland and Delowe :Was the start of somethin good :Where me and my nigga rodes the MARTA, through the hood :Just tryin' ta find that hookup :Now, everyday we look up at the ceilin' :Watchin' ceilin' fans go around tryin ta catch that feelin' :Off instrumental, had my pencil, and plus my paper :We caught the 86 Lithonia headed to Decatur :Writin' rhymes tryin' ta find our spot off in that light :Light off in that spot, known that we could rock :Doin' the hole in the wall clubs, this shit here must stop :Like freeze, we makin' the crowd move but we not makin' no G's :And that's a nono :Yeah, uhh, check it, ahh one two, ahh one two doe, niggaz :In the Cadillac they call us went from Player's Ball to ballers :Puttin' the South up on the map was like Little Rock to bangin' :Niggaz say motherfuck that playin', they payin' :We stay in layin' vocals, locals done made it with them big boys :Up in dis industry, Outkast yea, dem niggaz they makin' big noise :Over a million sold to this day, niggaz they take it lightly :Ninety six gon be that year that all y'all playa haters can bite me :Around this bitch :Me and you, your momma and your cousin too :Rollin' down the strip on vogues :Comin' up slammin' Cadillac doz :Me and you, your momma and your cousin too :Rollin' down the strip on vogues :Comin' up slammin' Cadillac doz :Back in the day when I was younger, hunger :Lookin' to fill me belly with that Rally's, bullshit, pull shit :Off like it was supposed to be pulled :Full as a tick I was, stoned like white boys :Smokin' them white golds before them blunts got krunk, chunky asses :Passes gettin' thrown like Hail Mary's and they lookin' like Halle Berry: :So so fine, intertwined, but we ain't sippin' wine :We's just chillin', I'm the rabid villain, and I'm so high :Smokin' freely, me Lil B, Greet, Mon and Shug :And my little brother James, thangs changed in the hood :Where I live at, them rats know, mama I want to sing but :Mama I want to trick, and mama I'm suckin' dick, now :We movin' on up in da world like elevators :Me and the crew we pimps like eighty two :Me and you like Tony Toni Tone, yeah, yeah :Like this Eastpointe and we gone :Me and you, your momma and your cousin too :Rollin' down the strip on vogues :Comin' up slammin' Cadillac doz :Me and you, your momma and your cousin too :Rollin' down the strip on vogues :Comin' up slammin' Cadillac doz :Got stopped at the mall the other day, heard a call from the other way :That I just came from, some nigga was sayin' somethin' :Talkin bout "Hey man, you remember me from school?" :Naw not really but he kept smilin' like a clown :Facial expression lookin' silly :And he kept askin' me, "What kind of car you drive? I know you paid :I know y'all got buku of hoes from all them songs that y'all done made :And I replied that I had been goin through tha same thing that he had :True I got more fans than the average man :But not enough loot to last me to the end of the week :I live by the beat like you live check to check :If you don't move yo' foot then I don't eat, so we like neck to neck :Yes we done come a long way like them Slim ass cigarettes :From Virginia, this ain't gon stop so we just gonna continue :Me and you, your momma and your cousin too :Rollin' down the strip on vogues :Comin' up slammin' Cadillac doz :Me and you, your momma and your cousin too :Rollin' down the strip on vogues :Comin' up slammin' Cadillac doz :Me and you, your momma and your cousin too :Rollin' down the strip on vogues :Comin' up slammin' Cadillac doz :Me and you, your momma and your cousin too :Rollin' down the strip on vogues :Comin' up slammin' Cadillac doz :Me and you, your momma and your cousin too :Rollin' down the strip on vogues :Comin' up slammin' Cadillac doz :Me and you, your momma and your cousin too :Rollin' down the strip on vogues :Comin' up slammin' Cadillac doz Video Category:GTA V songs Category:FlyLo FM